Conventionally photographic sheet material has been transported in cardboard boxes in which it is always stored in a dark room. These boxes are light tight and are made of high quality cardboard materials and are therefore expensive. These boxes are not adapted to be recycled. Furthermore since the same box is used for transport and dark room storage there is a danger that fibres of cardboard may be worn from the inside of the box and contaminate the photographic material.
It is therefore desirable when handling photographic sheet material to separate the transport and storage functions.
The photographic sheet can be placed into black plastic bags or wrapping and transported in a cheap cardboard. Once in a dark room the sheet material is removed from its transport box and wrapper, and placed into a storage container. Since the dark room storage function is now separated from the transport function there is less danger of contamination of the sheet material by the transport box.
The present invention provides an improved light tight storage container for photographic material.